halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo (Halo: Combat Evolved level)
Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. WHO ERASED THIS INFORMATION, REVEAL YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! over-wikification This transcript has WAY too many links. If someone says "I" 3 times in a sentence, you don't have to tell us who it is every time - we knew already! Kudos Great job, HaloRocks! I like your strategy, and I'm going to try it out tonight. Thanks! I use different tactics on the third rescue of Reunion Tour. It works best if I enter the canyon with a gunner and passenger in the Warthog with me, both in good health. On the way into the canyon from behind the Bumblebee, where you place your Warthog cross-fire components, I immediately gun the Warthog and run down the Jackals near the pod. Then I continue to chase down and run over everything that's not a Marine, while my crew blasts those I can't get to. I find it works best, especially on Elites, if I fake a swerve to one side, then steer hard to the other side, putting the Warthog in a slewing skid that's hard for them to dodge away from. As the drop ships land, I take advantage of a glitch in the physics engine, which is that the Warthog can drive right thru the dropship. As soon as I see a dropship, I get to its landing site as quickly as possible, and run down the Covies before they have a chance to exit the ship. Any that I miss I mop up after the ship lifts off. This has the added advantage of inviting friendly fire casualties on the Covie side, both from hand weapons and from the dropship's armament. The only cautionary notes on this tactic are that 1) you have to keep the Warthog moving every second that there are any Covies on the ground to engage and 2) stay away from the low rocks on the far end of the canyon, cause if you get stuck among them you and your crew will be sitting ducks. Have you tried either of these tactics? Does anyone have an opinion an them? Regards, Melanophis Cortana's lines I was playing when I got to the part with all the rocks. After a while, all the marines got killed and cortana said something like "they're all dead" really sadly. I was playing on normal. monte What about where she says This cave is not a natural formation? I would think that just by looking up at the sky that where you are is not a natural occuranceTheraptor92 17:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Johnson i noticed johnson was killable on this level, apparently both by you and the covenant... WHATS WITH THAT?Crubs 01:54, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :It's Halo Combat Evolved. If you go back to Captain Keyes after you pull out your Pistol you can kill him and his crew as well. Oh man, i just remembered this (being used to how he's immortal in 2 and 3, this has been my first CE playthrough in a while). i was trying to get him in the warthog as i always do (just like i've never played AOTC without doing the banshee glitch) and accidentally backed over him T_T -[[Talk:Poopskintheliar|Poopskintheliar, Local retrocomputing geek.]] 00:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Classic. I just love this level. The scenery and the feeling of being on Halo for the first time is priceless. It's my favourite level of all time, I wouldn't change a thing, not even the graphics.